Payback's A Bitch
by unicorn1111
Summary: After Maura suffers through a nasty encounter with an aquaintance, Jane decides to exact a little retribution. Number 13 in a series of one shots, follows Options Open.


**13 Payback's A Bitch**

I was standing in the entrance to the cathedral and I was nervous, nervous and trepidatious and trying hard not to show it, all because of my lover, the tempestuous Jane Rizzoli. I had inadvertently discovered that my lover, when it came to protecting or avenging me, had a wickedly vindictive streak.

It had started when I had attended a charity luncheon and encountered a distant friend, one Candace Fallon. We had not seen each other for several years and Candace had wasted no time in shoving an ostentatiously large engagement ring under my nose.

"Why yes…" she had stated at my congratulations. "I'm marrying the heir to the Simms Metals fortune, Marcus Simms" I raised an eyebrow; the way she had stated it, it was almost as if she was marrying the money, not the man, still, there was no need to be rude.

"Then may I wish you and Marcus both happiness together" She nodded then took me in, her gaze lingering on my ring finger.

"Still no man on the horizon Maura?" I went to say something but was cut off. "I thought you and what's his name, Garrett…that's right, Garrett Fairfield, were headed for the altar, but I heard you called it off?" I smiled politely though it was an effort.

"It was not to be, in fact I am pleased it was not given his activities eventually led him to prison" She brushed that off.

"Well, I doubt you'll be alone for long, after all there are plenty of dashing men who will be happy to overlook your…traits, given the fortune you're inheriting" She favoured me with a condescending smile. "It's certainly large enough that a man would be willing to excuse your peculiar profession" Her smile widened. "Perhaps then you can stop working and start raising heirs" I started to bristle at her comments, her tone and her patronising manner but she suddenly looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, there's Marcus, must dash" She smiled. "I'll send you an invitation to the wedding; Maura and friend then, that will give you time to find somebody to accompany you" With that she breezed past with a wave and a "ta ta", leaving me caught between sadness and anger.

I'd recounted the encounter to Jane that night when she'd easily picked up on my mood.

"Candace is a scion of the Fallon family, Phillip Fallon, Candace's father, and my father were quite close, my mother Constance and Serena Fallon were not particularly close however they were friendly and our families moved in the same circles, so it was inevitable that we would meet up regularly. I considered Candace a friend, if not a close one"

"That's no friend Maur, not someone treating you like that" I nodded sadly.

"Now though I will have to attend the wedding, regrettably"

"Why?" Jane looked at me and shook her head abruptly. "Hell no, just decline" I shook my head sadly.

"Such would insult both Phillip and Serena, plus news of my absence after being invited would rapidly make its way to my parents" I sighed. "Another thing they will find to be disappointed in me" Jane looked at me curiously.

"So you feel you have to be there, at the wedding of some bitch who just insulted you to your face, to keep your parents happy, given they've let you know already how much they're pissed with you and me both?" I smiled sadly.

"I understand that may seem foolish, but I do not want to upset Phillip and Serena, who were always more than welcoming" Jane nodded then grinned evilly.

"So we're going to this bitch's wedding, nothing says we can't have a little payback when we do"

Despite my best efforts Jane could not be dissuaded from that thought so it was with some concern that I received the invitation to Candace's wedding, as promised, addressed to 'Maura Isles and friend'. Once I had appraised Jane of the date she had nodded, stated that she would select what we were wearing and then vanished off to my home office, spending several hours searching the net for clothes she deemed 'appropriate'.

Given this is Jane, who hates looking or acting feminine, I was quite frankly expecting the worst, but even I was taken aback by the package that had arrived from Europe a little over a week later. It had contained not one but two dresses, from a label I had never heard of. Opening the package the first thing that had struck me as we removed the dresses from their careful wrapping was the colour, both were glowing white, one with black detail and the other with silver piping.

"Jane, it is a wedding, it's considered a fashion faux pau to wear white to someone else's wedding" Jane shrugged.

"Didn't stop Kate's sister wearing it" I favoured her with a stern look.

"Pippa Middleton was the bridesmaid and as such her white dress was selected by the bride and was therefore completely appropriate" I looked down into the box. "These on the other hand…" Jane was unrepentant.

"She can deal with it, this is what we're wearing, no arguments" I had discovered that while I could usually persuade Jane to my point of view, she had a notoriously stubborn streak and so it was in this case, she was unshakably adamant. The dress was like nothing I would have chosen, it was tight in places and flowing in others, clingy at the top and around my derriere, it had a long spit down the side to highlight my legs and it showed what I considered entirely too much skin, particularly my back, for a wedding. For all that it was lovely and it would highlight my assets particularly well, but still…

I turned to look at the other dress that Jane had lifted out, obviously this one was hers. It was of a similarly provocative cut, white with silver detail, it would cling to her body, highlighting her toned physique and long, lovely legs, something the split would emphasise with every step she took.

"These are hardly appropriate for a wedding Jane" My lover just shook her head.

"If I can wear a dress to a swanky society wedding, so can you Maur, besides you'll look great in it" That was my concern, this dress was all too obviously far too provocatively flattering for a wedding, and in white! No matter my importuning's Jane remained stoutly resolute and so it was that we found ourselves at the doors of Boston's Cathedral of the Holy Cross, taking in the inspiring interior, before Jane nodded towards the front of the pews.

"Shall we?" She reached out and took my hand in hers, interlacing our fingers before gently tugging us forward, getting us started. I noticed the whispering start and heads turn as we made our way down towards the front, Eyes widened, jaws dropped, heads tipped to whisper quickly as we passed. I continued to push out a smile even as I leaned a little towards her.

"Jane, I am not sure…" I got a quiet, confident reply.

"I am, you look amazing Maur, that's what they're seeing, the same as I did, so forget them and concentrate on having a good time" I got a quick flash of that gorgeous Rizzoli grin as her voice dropped even softer, while her tone darkened. "And if it helps you ignore them, think about what I'm going to do to you when I get you alone" I pursed my lips at the thought, Jane had been more than vocal in making me aware of her appreciation of me in this dress, telling me that while it looked amazing on me, she couldn't wait to see it decorate the floor of our hallway the moment we got home.

As I got myself composed again, forcefully banishing the images her words and tone had aroused, we had arrived at a pew with several spaces adjacent to the aisle, four rows back from the front. Jane slipped in leaving me to take the aisle position as I looked across her to meet the gaze of a woman I didn't know. Jane glanced at her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jane" The woman nodded, her eyes taking us both in and smiling a trifle uncertainly.

"Hello, I'm Talia and this is my husband Jeremy" I looked past the brunette to take in her sandy blonde husband and smiled.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Maura and I am also Jane's partner" That got a slightly widened look and a nod before she spoke.

"Lovely to meet you both" She paused then continued. "Friends of the bride or of the groom?"

"Candace and I are old acquaintances" I stated; something I felt encapsulated the relationship adequately. We chatted for a few minutes before the music changed as a rather handsome man in a very well-cut morning suit, accompanied by two other men in similar garb, the groomsmen I surmised, passed us by on the way to the altar. Less than a minute later the music changed to Canon's Pachelbel and we stood to watch a young flower girl, then two bridesmaids pass us before Candace appeared on the arm of her father, his eyes landed on me and he smiled; a real one full of pleasure, one I happily returned. Candace on the other hand glared at me through narrowed slits as she passed me by, even as I took in the somewhat overstated creation she was wearing.

"It looks like an explosion in a satin and tulle factory" was Jane's soft, dry rejoinder as I struggled to keep my smile appropriate for a wedding.

The ceremony itself was mercifully swift, as if Candace couldn't wait to be married. We watched as she and her now-husband departed down the aisle before joining the crowd outside, where a few moments later I was greeted by Candace's parents.

"Oh my dear Maura" I was engulfed in a gentle hug from Serena as Jane exchanged a nod with Phillip before he swept me into a hug too. When I was finally released they smiled at me. "It's so good to see you again, it's been so long" Serena said then turned to Jane. "And who is your beautiful friend?" I smiled and gently corrected her.

"This is my partner Jane, Jane may I introduce you to Serena and Phillip" Jane smiled.

"Nice to meet you both, Maura's told me about you both" Serena smiled happily and nodded.

"You both look lovely" I had to agree, despite my misgivings the dresses did a sensational job of making us both look amazing, as Jane had described it mine was an 'ass dress', one designed to highlight my yoga toned derriere entirely to Jane's satisfaction. Phillip nodded.

"White suits you both, and it's nice to see people not constrained by stuffy conventions" I was left downplaying his compliments even as I saw Jane's eyes dancing with evil merriment, she was taking entirely too much pleasure from this.

The reception was pleasant, though it seemed every man there was checking us out, with varying degrees of discreteness, as were a number of the women, we'd fielded a number of enquiries from some of the younger women about where we'd sourced our gowns and a few not so subtle enquiries from some of the single men which we'd happily laughed at, when I was interrupted by a coldly angry voice behind me.

"Maura! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I turned to face a quite livid Candace Fallon, well apparently Candace Simms-Fallon now, and smiled sweetly.

"Why hello Candace, may I offer you the best of good wishes for the day"

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Maura?" I tipped my head to regard her.

"Whatever are you referring to?" Her anger ratcheted up even more.

"Wearing that…" She waved her hand at me, obviously indicating my dress.

"Oh this, it was something my partner suggested, they felt it was particularly flattering" Her eyes narrowed even as Jane appeared behind Candace, a glass of Champaign in each hand.

"Your…partner?" I smiled a little wider and pointedly looked over her shoulder.

"That would be me" Jane moved to my side and passed me a Champaign flute, a glance passing between us, her eyes dancing with evil anticipation before she turned to face Candace. "Congratulations on your big day, I'm Jane by the way" Candace's eyes ran over Jane's figure, encased in that white gown and turned on me, shock replacing anger.

"When did you…you're…" I smiled.

"The word you are looking for is, I believe, gay" Jane nodded.

"Yeah, that's us" Candace abruptly closed her mouth as I continued.

"You did ask me if there was any man in my life. As you can see, I have no need for a man as I have Jane"

"When did you, I mean you weren't before…" At Candace's stumbling words Jane and I exchanged a humour-filled glance before I replied.

"It's been some time now, you obviously have not been keeping up with current events" I smiled politely. "Obviously you have been busy with your wedding preparations" Jane nodded.

"Yeah, interesting dress by the way, your seamstress must have shares in a tulle factory" she stated drily then sipped her drink, however before Candace could reply we were joined by her husband who gave her a quick kiss before turning to take us in.

"Hello, I'm Marcus, I don't think we've met" I smiled happily, seeing Jane do the same as she turned on the charm.

"Unfortunately no but Candace and Maura here go back a long way, I'm Jane by the way" Marcus nodded, his eyes flitting over both of us in an entirely appreciative way as Jane smiled, just a little flirtatiously, before he turned to Candace.

"Hey beautiful, how come we hadn't met your friends here before?" Candace forced out a smile.

"Maura and I aren't really what you would call close…" Jane smoothly interrupted.

"You know how people drift apart, different careers, life choices, you know how it goes" Marcus nodded.

"Indeed I do unfortunately" He pulled a face at something then continued. "May I ask what you do?" Jane's smile was all guileless and happy.

"Maura here is a Doctor of Forensic Medicine, one of the best in the country, working with the Boston Police Department, which is where I come in. I'm a Homicide detective working with Maura" Marcus nodded, obviously interested.

"That's really fascinating, I didn't know Candace knew people doing exciting stuff like that" He looked to Candace. "I would have loved to meet your friends earlier beautiful" Candace's smile looked like it had been pasted on.

"Given their…unusual…professions, we don't cross paths all that much" I smiled at that, and even more at her discomfort.

"Something we can all agree is a good thing, professionally speaking" Marcus chuckled softly.

"Sure is. I love your dresses by the way, you both look great" He looked to Candace and smiled. "You'd look gorgeous in something similar my love" He looked back to us. "You should let Candace know where you got them, perhaps they have something similar she could wear" I smiled sweetly at him, seeing Jane do the same; she really could play a role when she had to.

"Sure, after all I'm sure you'd love to see Candace here looking as lovely as Maura does" Realising that was my queue I nodded and stepped in, smiling happily.

"Or as ravishing as Jane" I smiled at Marcus. "I would be happy to pass on the details" Marcus nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be wonderful" He looked to take in a quietly seething Candace who, seeing Marcus looking at her, carefully forced out a smile in return to his enquiring look and his question. "You okay beautiful?" She nodded.

"Of course my love, nothing could spoil such a wonderful day" I smiled at her slight discomfort, seeing the evil delight in Jane's eyes before Marcus spoke.

"I came over, well partly to meet your lovely friends here, but also the DJ wanted to talk to you about the music he's supposed to play when you throw the bouquet" He indicated back towards the dance floor. Candace nodded.

"I'll deal with it" With that she turned and walked off, drawing a tiny frown from Marcus before he smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you both, I haven't met all that many of Candace's friends so far, so I'd love to catch up another time" I nodded.

"That would be a wonderful opportunity" Jane jumped in.

"Yeah, we'd love that, Candace has Maura's details" he smiled happily and, with another appreciative glance at both of us, took his leave. I turned to look at Jane.

"Jane!" I got an innocent look in return.

"Yeah Maur?"

"That was quite mischievous of you, I saw you playing up to Marcus" I got a sassy half-smile.

"Like you didn't either" She gave me a wicked grin. "Best of all Candace saw it all" She shrugged. "Shame though, he seems a nice guy, way too nice for her" I couldn't help finding myself in agreement with that assessment.

Dinner and the speeches were a minor but tedious ordeal before the cake was cut and music started playing, signalling an end to the evening's formal proceedings as Jane stood and reached a hand out to me.

"Would you care to join me on the dance floor?" My smile was happily unforced.

"I would be honoured" She led me between the tables as we moved to the open space before gathering me into her arms as I spoke.

"You seem entirely happy to lead today Jane" She looked down at me and smiled.

"Well, it seems like the day for it" I nodded happily.

"Yes, on the dance floor, with our outfits and in fact, the entire day" He grin vanished and she grew serious.

"No one, no matter who they are, no one ever disses you and gets away with it Maura, not if I can help it" I nodded at that and snuggled close, to have someone who would defend me, no matter what, was something I'd never had before, the feeling of love and warmth that filled me making me so very happy.

I don't know how many songs we danced through, slow and happy and just a little seductively, after all Jane's body was pressed against mine with only a few layers of soft, thin fabric between us before I decided that I had no desire to stay for the bouquet tossing, instead with our obligations undertaken I could turn my mind to far more pleasurable pursuits. I pulled my head from Jane's shoulder, noting many eyes were following us as I leaned back and looked up into her eyes, even wearing five inch heels I was still a fraction shorter than Jane in her shorter heels.

"Shall we take our leave darling?" I got a blinding smile, all sass and teeth.

"Why Doctor Isles, anyone would think you have something else you need to do" I raised an eyebrow.

"Rather more along the lines of someone I would much rather be doing, truth be told" I saw her eyes darken as her smile changed, became a wicked, predatory smirk.

"Why Maura, that's a little…daring…of you; whatever happened to the prim and proper Doctor Isles, fine upstanding member of Boston society?" I smiled, my eyes running over Jane's body approvingly then looked up into her eyes.

"I want to get my lover home, strip her naked and show my appreciation by spending the night ravishing her and and letting her ravish me in turn" I narrowed my eyes and let my voice drop, turning sultry. "All night long" I saw resolution appear in Jane's eyes, along with unbridled lust as she spoke decisively.

"We've delivered our message and we're done here, let's go"

The rest of the night capped off an altogether more than satisfactory day.


End file.
